


Hitting Things and Other Bonding Activities

by Potofpetunias



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Canon-typical language, F/F, RvB Reverse Big Bang, canon typical innuendo, some found family feels, some red team feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potofpetunias/pseuds/Potofpetunias
Summary: After foiling Temple's plan, Carolina is shaken.After finding her brother again, Kaikaina is trying to build herself a family.





	Hitting Things and Other Bonding Activities

Kaikaina Grif was good with many things. Raves, parties, loud noises, messes, dildos, guys who didn’t call, girls who didn’t call and so on and so forth. She was not good with hospitals. She had already grown tired of making Simmons sputter and she was pretty sure she’d wheedled all the emergency snacks she could out of her brother. Donut was humming merrily to himself, tiny travel manicure set in his lap. Tucker and the other guy, Caboose?, were off in their own little world at the far end of the hall and the old dude had fallen asleep almost immediately. Not that he was ever good company. He probably still thinks she’s a teenager. Old age is so sad.  
That hot chick (California? Connecticut? So many C names) had stormed out of the room they had all circled around and stomped off to parts unknown like, an hour ago.  
She sent a glance at Dex, head bowed so close to his buddy that their hair was almost touching, talking in soft voices she couldn’t quite make out. With a sigh, she shoved out of her chair and ambled in the direction she thought Carolina had gone. If the others noticed or cared that she left, they gave no sign.  
She had wandered a few halls, found all the medical supply closets disappointingly locked and been chased out of the nurse’s station for distracting important surgeons. Whatever, they were just jealous.  
She was about to give up her meandering and head back to where the boys were camped out when she bumped square into the hot doctor lady..  
“Ms. Grif? Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, sorry, just zoning out, I guess.I don’t really do, like, hospitals. Gross sick people and stuff.” She crinkled her nose for emphasis.  
“Mhm, can’t say I relate but I can understand it it, sweetie.” The doctor laughed, a light tinkling thing that made Kai smile.  
“Y’know, your laugh is kinda hot, Doc. You doing anything later?” Kai cocked her hips, leaning in with a leer.  
Grey laughed again. “I’m always doing something, I’m afraid. But that was cute. Thank you.”  
“I call it like I see it, Doc.” Kai grinned easily  
“You are, without a doubt, the most self possessed of your little family unit. Say,” Grey tilted her head, a thoughtful expression across her features. “Would you mind doing me a little favor?”  
“As long as I don’t have to go down to the morgue or something. Or back to the fourth floor nurses station. They do not like me.”  
“No, nothing like that. Could you, check on Carolina for me? I think she was in the gym down the hall here. She needs to rest, but I don’t think she’s going to listen to me.” The doctor clicked her tongue and shook her head.  
“Why not? I mean, you are the hot doctor.”  
“Let’s just say she’s...a little upset with me these days.”  
“She your ex? I’ve been there, sister.”  
“No, nothing like that. It’s...complicated.”  
“Alright, well, I’ll go check on her. Make sure that she’s not gonna knock herself out.”  
“Thank you. And try to stay out of trouble!”  
“I make no promises.” Kai called back over her shoulder as she headed down the hall toward the gym.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159942585@N04/26750328849/in/dateposted-friend/)

 

Kai was getting bored. And her arms were getting tired. And she was booored. But Carolina was hot and still better company than the sad sacks outside the cop’s recovery room.  
Not that Carolina was that much better. She had barely managed to get three words out of her in the hour she'd been hanging around the gym. And not for lack of trying either. She'd kept up a running stream of commentary to banish the silence, but not one word seemed to provoke a reaction.  
"So, like, is this what you do instead of have sex? Just beat on the bag instead?"  
Grunt.  
"That's cool. Seems like fewer STD risks than my normal stress relief."  
Grunt. Eye roll.  
“It doesn’t really seem to be working though. You’re tenser than when you started.”  
“I’m fine.”  
Kai scoffed, rocking back with the force of Carolina’s last hit.  
“Uh-huh, suuure.”  
The moment hung between them, Carolina bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet, arms loose at her sides.  
“I am. And I know Wash is gonna be…”  
“The hot doctor lady said he’d be fiiine. She also said that you should be resting.”  
Carolina cocked her head at Kai, rolling her shoulders, still all nervous energy somehow.  
“How could you even...she was wearing armor...never mind. I’m fine. I need to train.”  
“Why? I thought you guys weren’t like, soldiers anymore?”  
“If the last few days have shown me anything, it’s that Wash and I will always have enemies looking for us. As soon as he’s recovered, we need to leave. Find somewhere away from anyone else who might get hurt when they come to hunt us down. Whether he likes it or not.”  
“Look lady, I dunno who you think you’re protecting, but those guys in there? They aren’t gonna just let you and Wash leave. I don’t think I’ve ever seen them so worried about someone.”  
“It’s not up to them! I have to keep them safe. I promised I would keep them safe. If that means leaving so that none of them get hurt again….”  
“Jesus, you’re worse than that Tex chick. Everything’s gotta fall on you, huh? You need a drink.” Kai reached out, looping her fingers around Carolina’s wrist. She was almost surprised when the taller woman didn’t jerk away, just flinched. She did look away, back toward the door, toward the hospital waiting room.  
“You’re not doing anything for anyone with that self-sacrificy thing you’re doing. Or…” Kai felt her mouth dry up a little as she caught sight of bright red spreading across Carolina’s knuckle tape. “Or! Getting yourself hurt!” She waved Carolina’s hand in front of her face. “Okay we are definitely drinking now. If you wanna destroy yourself, you’re gonna have fun doing it.”  
“I, uh...wait, what?”

After the fact, no one would believe that Kai did manage to steer Carolina out of the hospital, across the parking lot and into the hotel, all the way to her room and get a drink in her hand without getting hurt or letting go. But Carolina let Kai half drag her, fingers still locked around her wrist, muttering all the way about “crazy soldier people” and “doesn’t anyone know how to practice a little self care around here?”

“Here,” Kai shoved an opaque glass into Carolina’s hand. The glass sweated in her hand and Carolina sniffed it, cautious. She was no stranger to drinking, but Grif had once done something similar, when she had asked him to help her learn to relax. It had been vile, like licorice and gasoline. This however smelled, almost fruity. Like liquid candy and tropical flowers.  
“What is this?”  
“It’s called a Mai Tai. Big thing with the tourists back home. I’ve been trying train my event bartenders to do it right, but y’know how it is, trying to train people in something you do easily.”  
Carolina peered at the drink and back to Kai. “I think I can understand that.”  
“Yeah, I bet. You’ve got that hyper competent scary chick thing going on. Like Tex. It’s hot.”  
That time, Carolina could not disguise her flinch, so she slammed back a huge gulp of the sugary drink. The warm burn soothed the hollow pit that opened up in her stomach at the thought of Tex. Not a path she wanted to venture down.  
“So, bartenders? What do you do, anyway?”  
“Well, I started doing these parties at the old bases in Blood Gulch. And then it got bigger and then we did more and now I’ve got events running pretty much year round on that planet Freelancer left to rot. It’s pretty great. Who doesn’t want to party year round and make money doing it?”  
“That’s...pretty clever, actually.”  
Carolina took a second to really look at the girl bustling around the kitchenette. Kai was definitely Grif’s sister. They had the same eyes, the same nose, that same thick wavy black hair and the smirk that says they know exactly what’s happening. They just choose to ignore it.  
“Don’t let that get around. I need everybody to think I dunno what’s going on. Makes it easier to do what I want. And get people to leave me alone. Plus, everybody wants to sleep with ‘the dumb chick’.”  
“That’s not a nice way to talk about yourself.”  
“You know, like ‘the dumb chick’. It’s like my thing. Makes people less, like, weird about stuff? No one feels intimidated or shit.”  
“You might have to teach me that one,” Carolina muttered into her mostly empty drink. When did that happen?  
“I don’t know if I can. You’ve got that terrifying intimidate on lock. If only I could get people to do shit with a look like that.”  
“Sounds to me like we could both use some help with our approach, huh? Maybe we can help each other.”  
“Or at least hook up and be the most terrifying power couple ever.”  
“Yeah...wait what?!”

* * *

 

Swiftly, and somehow slowly, Kai and Carolina find themselves slipping into a routine as they await Wash’s recovery. The others spread out, still haunting the halls of hotel between meetings with Kimball, coffee with their former lieutenants and ducking the occasional mob of starry eyed autograph seekers.But Kai, finding herself a little adrift among a sea of people who were not the same as the ones she remembered from Blood Gulch, not really, stuck close to Carolina. She would amuse herself for most of the day, but join Carolina in the evenings as she did a little training in the gym. She still held the bag and taunted, and then, when Carolina needed to be dragged away, Kai would pull her off to grab a drink, claiming boredom or sore arms or sometimes just demanding attention.  
Carolina still stubbornly believed that as soon as he was in good enough condition, she would swoop up Wash and go roam the galaxy, maybe hunt down Locus or old Freelancer tech. Something to keep them moving and away from people they cared about. People who could get hurt.  
In a similarly stubborn fashion, Kai did not believe that Carolina would actually manage to leave. And not just because she was pretty sure her brother would be sitting on her and/or Wash if he heard about it.  
No, loathe as she was to admit it, Carolina needed her family. And Kai was bound and determined to make her admit it.

* * *

 

Carolina had learned a few things about Kaikaiana Grif in the few weeks they had know each other. She was a force of nature at Donut’s hastily organized karaoke nights, she didn’t like peanut butter anything and she was not a violent person. In her own words, Kai would rather “sleep with the problem than fight it,” a phrase that had caused her brother to choke on his pizza and moan horrified about “the family name.”  
So when Carolina walked into the cramped gym she had been using during their time on Chorus to see Kai making a valiant attempt at the punching bag, she was surprised, to say the least.  
“Goddammit!” she shouted, shoving the bag away and dropping to the ground.  
“You okay?” asked Carolina, stepping gingerly into the room.  
Kai groaned, burying her face in her arms. “I’m so mad and I can’t hit anything ‘cause of my stupid boobs.”  
Carolina sat down next to her friend’s prone form and gently patted her back. Kai arched into her hand like a cat, starling Carolina and almost making her pull away.  
“What happened?” she asked, forcing herself to let herself enjoy the human contact.  
Kai mumbled something sullenly into her arms before rolling over and sighing.  
“I was just having a terrible day and these guys were being, like, dicks cause they thought I wouldn’t care, I guess? So I thought I’d try to do your thing, but my stupid boobs keep bouncing and getting in the way and it fuckin hurts and now I feel worse than ever.”  
“Who was it?” Carolina felt her spine stiffen. Kai could shrug off almost any slight or insult. It came from life with her brother and life as “an easy chick,” to use Kai’s words. If these assholes had managed to upset her...  
“I don’t know,” she was crying now, lip out, tears running down her face. Carolina felt her heart break a little for this woman who had swiftly become her best friend. “They were talking shit about Dex.”  
“I see. Well, there’s only one thing we can do then.”  
Kai sniffled. “What’s that?”  
“I’m gonna have to teach you how to fight so that the net time you see them, they regret it. C’mere. This...would be weird if you were anybody else.” Carolina tugged Kai into a sitting position. The mood shift as she pulled Kai almost into her lap and began tugging off her shirt was enough to make Carolina feel lighter.  
“Well, no wonder it hurt. Why aren’t you wearing a bra?”  
“It’s really hard to get them in my size, especially out here in the space boonies. I’ve got one on order, but it’s more of a ‘lifts and separates’ sort of deal.”  
Carolina stretched over toward her gym bag - without sending Kai tumbling ass over teakettle out of her lap somehow - and grabbed out some tape and compression bandages.  
“This isn’t the ideal way, but it’ll help keep them out of the way until we can get you a real one.”  
“Okay,” Kai agreed, smiling gleefully and sticking her chest out. “Man, if I knew it was this easy to get you to tear my clothes off, I would have done it weeks ago.”  
Carolina felt a hot blush creeping up her neck, something she thought years of Donut exposure would’ve cure by now, and set about carefully binding up Kai’s chest. After a few minutes, during which there was no small amount of cursing, winking and blushing, she leaned back and admired her handiwork.  
“There, give that a shot,” she patted Kai’s thigh and the two pushed and stumbled into a standing position.  
Kai swung wildly at the bag, hitting it on the edge with enough force to send it bouncing side to side.  
“Whoa, okay, we are definitely going to have to work on your form. Let’s start with your stance. Shift your weight onto your back foot, like this.” Carolina dropped into position, feet apart, one ahead of the other, shoulders down and arms tight to her body.  
“See?”  
“Uhhh, maybe if you show me? Like that yoga instructor guy.”  
Kai had approximated the stance, but her elbows stuck out like she was trying to do the funky chicken and her legs were too tight together. A stiff breeze could knock her over. Carolina sighed.  
“Okay, like this,” she slipped behind Kai and gently nudged her back foot further out. Her hands rested on Kai’s shoulders and she tugged her back so she was balanced, “Feel the difference?”  
“Oh yeah, I can feel it.” Kai grinned widely and wiggled her eyebrows, something Carolina had become used to over the weeks they had been...spending time together? Hanging out?  
Between her and Tucker, lascivious looks and suggestive comments had become part of the new normal.  
“Now,” Carolina let her hands glide down Kai’s arms, tucking her elbows tighter to her body, “when you punch this time, don’t stop when you make contact. Pick a spot and try to punch through it, okay?”  
Kai nodded, a determined look crossing her face as Carolina stepped back. She pulled back, swung and hit the bag square on, sending it swinging. She spun around, arms in the air in triumph, before the bag swung back in retaliation and knocked her to the floor. It took all of Carolina’s considerable restraint to not burst into laughter right there, but she could still feel a smile twitching on her face.  
Kai, meanwhile, was too busy jumping to her feet and shouting at the bag to notice.  
“You goddamn thing! I kick your ass, not the other way around!”  
“That was pretty good until it hit you back. Wanna try a couple rounds while I hold it for you?”  
“Oh it’s on, bag! You’re going down, you hear me?!” Kai bounced on the balls of her feet, trying to get back into the stance Carolina had showed her. Once again, Carolina gently helped her find her footing. She tried not to think as she did about how soft Kai’s skin was or how good she smelled.They were friends and she couldn’t have someone...like that. She couldn’t see Kai get hurt, so distance was better. As if to punctuate her thought, Carolina moved behind the bag and held it steady.  
Yeah, distance has always worked out real well for you, sneered the sour voice in her head that almost sounded like Epsilon. She shook her head and tried to focus on the training, something she had always been good at doing.  
Watching the way Kai’s face lit up as she grew more and more comfortable with her punches, feeling out her weight and really just getting into the rhythm of a good workout? Not helping.  
But more fun than she’d ever admit.  
After a few rounds, trading spots after a while to let Carolina get her exercises in, the two women were more than ready for their customary drink. Kai was sweating, but she was smiling too. A real, can’t stop even though her cheeks hurt smile. And it was infectious Carolina realized as her own face began to ache. Seeing Kai like this lit up the whole room. The mood carried them through the locker room and back to Kai’s hotel room.  
Kai set about mixing the drinks as she always did. Carolina had attempted once, but Kai said that whisky straight “doesn’t count” and “oh my god, do you hate your tastebuds?”  
“Y’know,” Carolina said slowly, :we’re gonna have to get that binding off you. It’s a bad idea to leave it on for an extended period of time.” She cringed a little, hoping that Kai wouldn’t immediately think she was coming on to her. The girl had a way of turning everything, not just sexual, but weird.  
“Psh, if you wanna see me naked just say so,” Kai grinned over her shoulder. “But for real though, I can feel it starting to pinch. Give me a hand?”  
Carolina hopped up from her perch on the bed and began to help Kai unwind the wraps keeping her in place. Kai sighed hugely once the pressure had been relieved and Carolina stepped back quickly. She worried for a second that it would be too fast, that Kai would notice her being...weird. She needn’t have worried.  
With barely a knock at the door, Grif and Simmons all but tumbled through the door to the room.  
“I told you Sarge and Grey were having a thing, but you just wouldn’t listen to me. Just had to go barging in there - and drag me - and you…”  
Grif’s howling trailed off as he took in the sight before him. Carolina, pink in the ears and avoiding eye contact with literally everyone. Simmons, bright red and trying not to choke (whether out of his own embarrassment or just the look on Grif’s face, no one knows). And Kai, drinks in hand, shirtless and grinning like a cat who caught the canary.  
“What’sa matter, big bro? Simmons butt kissing get you into trouble?”  
Grif’s stunned expression gave way to an indignant snarl. “What are you doing? Why are you shirtless?”  
“Uh, it’s my room? God, you’re such a buzzkill.”  
“The door was unlocked! It’s like you’re just asking for everybody to see you naked!” Grif had turned his own shade of bright red, veins in his temples pulsing as he shouted at her. Kai had to try her hardest not to burst out laughing. Simmons seemed to be failing and let out a small snigger.  
“Hey!” Grif rounded on his friend, “Avert your eyes! Oh my god this is just like back in the canyon!”  
“Anyway,” sighed Kai over her brother’s tirade, handing Carolina her drink and plopping down beside her on the bed. She made sure to bounce as she sat down and smirked when she saw Grif twitch. “I’m guessing you wanted to drink, so if I put a shirt on, will you shut up and have fun?”  
“I guess.”  
“He’ll probably be easier to bribe if you have snacks,” Simmons added.  
“Dude, shut up,” snapped Grif. “Although, if you do have snack…”  
“Duh? Who are you even talking to?” Kai gestured in the direction of the minibar. “Go nuts. They refill it every day.”  
“How are you affording this?” Simmons asked, gazing around the fairly well appointed little suite.Kai shrugged.  
“I’m scouting Chorus for a new set of festivals. Help boost the local economy, expand my brand, all that shit. So I get to use company funds. And as long as I don’t spend all my petty cash on strippers and ketamine again, the nerds in accounting keep me in the lap of luxury, Sort of.”  
“Wow….wait, what?”  
“I thought you were gonna put a shirt on!” Grif wailed, peeking over the door of the minibar.  
Kai stuck her tongue out at him, kicking her legs out on her way to standing. With a roll of her eyes and a drawn out “fiiiine” that would put the sulkiest teen to shame, she bounced over to the closet and grabbed two shirts at random.  
“Hey, Carolina.”  
Carolina’s head snapped up from the spot on the floor she had been fascinated with for the past few moments. Her short red hair swung lightly around her ears, still tipped pink. “Huh?”  
Kai smiled softly at the baffled look on the other woman’s face. She held the shirts, both gray to her eyes, up in front of her. “Which one? I can’t tell the difference.”  
Carolina looked thoughtful for a moment, regarding each shirt before looking back at Kai.  
“The one in your left hand,” she said finally, only to be immediately booed by the audience of two.  
“Traitor!” shouted Grif, still half tucked behind the minibar.  
“Traitor?” Carolina cocked her head. “I’m not on Red Team.”  
“Yeah, tell that to Sarge,” sulked Simmons. HE actually kicked out and scuffed his shoe against the ground as he did.  
“Aw, did something make your ass kissing efforts more difficult? Jesus, be more desperate.” Grif snorted. Or maybe choked. Kai wondered how much was left in the minibar at that point.  
“Wait, go back. I’m not on Red Team.”  
“Well, Sarge’s logic is, since the Blues get Washington, it’s only fair that we get the other Freelancer. Plus you’re always ‘making Grif almost tolerable.’”  
“God, you still do the worst fucking Sarge impression.”  
“Shut up, fatass!”

“Heeeey guys!”  
Kai thanked whatever gods or stars or whatever were looking out for her. The Dex and Dick Show could go on for hours but Donut was always good for a little derailing.  
“You guys missed today’s Wine and Cheese Hour! Again!” he brandished the bottle he was holding for effect.  
“I’m sorry Donut, we got caught up Bitters and Matthews. They wanted to know how Wash was doing and then they wanted to talk about, just, everything.”  
“I had to remind Matthews I wasn’t his captain anymore, like, fifty times.” Grif finally stood up from behind the minibar and eyed the bottle of wine. “Why don’t we just have it now?”  
“Don’t be silly Grif! I don’t have the cheese. Buuut...” Donut paused, grinning around the room for dramatic effect, “I don’t see why we can’t go down on a couple glasses!”  
“Ugh, Donut..” Simmons grimaced, “why do you always do that?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Simmons,” Donut said breezily. “Now, who has a wine opener?”  
Kai finally yanked her shirt over her head and plopped back on the bed next to Carolina. She gestured vaguely to the kitchenette. “There should be one on there. I think I used it the other day.” She leaned in to Carolina, who was smiling a little around the now crowded room. The panicked look that had been in her eyes every other time the group had gotten together recently was nowhere to be seen. “You okay with the party crashers?” she asked, jostling the redhead’s shoulder gently.  
Carolina looked around, taking in the squabble as Simmons tried to insist his arm didn’t have a wine opener attachment, Grif. “Yeah, I’m actually having fun. Or something.”  
Kai laughed and leaned against Carolina’s side. “Good.”  
The boys eventually resolved the wine issue and everyone started on the long, fun road to absolutely trashed. Kai managed to pry the story of how Grif and Simmons got a face full of Sarge’s ass after a few drinks. The room went from crowded to cozy as the night wore on. Grif passed out in the armchair and Simmons, after briefly trying to drag him back to their room, propped himself up against the side and buried himself in his datapad. Donut had run off to fetch another bottle of wine about an hour ago, which meant he’d be back any minute or he was just gone.  
Carolina was chuckling at something Simmons had shown her on his datapad. As she tucked a strand of bright red hair behind her ear, Kai couldn’t help but sigh. Oh boy, I’ve got it bad.  
“Hey,” she rested a hand on Carolina’s shoulder. “You wanna take a walk?”  
Carolina looked up at her, eyes shining, smile twitching across her face still. “Yeah. I think I’d like that.”

* * *

 

The street outside the hotel was quiet. Carolina was surprised to note that it was almost 2 in the morning, according to the clock on the side of the hospital across the way. The air was cool and she started at the sudden warmth of Kai’s hand as it encircled hers. She turned and was met with a beaming smile.  
:C’mon,” she said with a tug and began to walk down the street.  
“Where are we going?” she asked, letting herself be tugged down the empty street.  
“You’ll see.” Kai winked over her shoulder. Carolina bit down on the protest that automatically sprung to her. She wanted to do this, no matter her deeply ingrained desire to keep control. So that mean trusting Kai. And that? Was an easy choice.  
The two women wound their way through the city. They could hear the sound of crowds a few streets over, shouts and sirens and the distant pulse of music. Kai led them away, down a quiet residential street. The darkened homes stood sentinel as they walked slowly through the sleepy neighborhood. At a bend in the road, they found their destination. A small park, little grassy hills, a play structure and a swing set. Kai let out a whoop, heedless of the sleeping families behind them, and dashed over to the swings. Carolina stumbled as Kai released her hand, but couldn't help the smile she felt growing across her face. Kai hopped onto one of the swings, squeezing into the child sized swing.  
“Come on!” she shouted, waving wildly until Carolina began to walk up to the structure. She dropped herself into the tight seat and swiveled to face her friend.  
“The playground, huh?” She quirked her eyebrow.  
“It’s the best place. It’s such bullshit that they don’t let grown ups into these during the day unless you have a kid. Everybody needs access to swings.” She leaned back and lifted her feet off the ground, letting herself swing gently back and forth. “I just wanna feel like a kid again sometimes, y’know?”  
“I...yeah. I understand that. I don’t really remember being a kid the same way a lot of people do. My mom died when I was really young and after that...things were...things were hard. I spent a lot of time trying to be the best and I stopped trying to have fun.”  
“That’s shitty. I think Dex has a lot of those same things going on? He had to take care of me for a really long time since our mom, just wasn’t around. I always tried to make sure that he wasn’t always the grown up but, it’s hard when you’re both kids. That’s why I think we need...this.” She gestured around the empty, early morning park. “We’ve gotta have fun now, because we didn’t have enough then.”  
Carolina stared down at the ground, pushing herself gently back and forth on the swing just a little. The idea of being a kid, having that kind of fun again, was almost too good to be true. Maybe she could let herself go, just a little. Maybe she could stay with these people who seemed to so badly want her, even if she was putting them in danger.  
Carolina looked up, sensing someone in her space, and found Kai inches from her face. Her lips were pursed and her hands were on her hips. She smiled a little as their eyes met and bent down before Carolina could react. Her eyes flew open entirely as Kai pecked her on the lips, pulling back and smiling widely. Carolina felt her face turn bright red and her fingers flew to her lips.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that all night.” Kai said, not leaving her space, still smiling. Kai brushed her hand over Carolina’s hair and cupped her chin. “It’s okay, right?”  
Carolina swallowed, still not quite believing what had happened. “Yeah,” she cleared her throat and tried again. “Yeah, it’s okay.”  
Kai squealed and threw herself into Carolina’s lap. Her arms wrapped around her neck and she nuzzled into her side. It was nice, until the change in weight proved too much and they went tumbling out of the swing and into the pile of wood chips beneath them. The two dissolved into laughter as they lay there, Kai cuddling into Carolina’s side.  
The skies above twinkled with stars.  
For once, things were good.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really cute. Thanks to bemusual.tumblr.com for the fantastic art prompt!  
> (Written for the RvB Reverse Big Bang)


End file.
